Muérdago
by RavioliHeart
Summary: A Jean no le gusta la navidad, pero siempre la espera con ansia. ¿Será por ese chico llamado Marco que siempre va a su casa por esas fechas? AU JeanxMarco


**Hola! Bueno como ya acabé los exámenes y pronto es navidad decidí escribir un one-shot yaoi sobre ello :3 Es un AU de Jean y Marco (que se merecen una bonita historia de amor en la que Marco no muera ¬¬). Espero que os guste! **

* * *

Marco me gustaba. Me había costado la vida admitirlo, pero una vez dicho parecía una tontería. Por supuesto, no lo había dicho en voz alta sino para mis adentros. Tampoco se puede decir que me pasara los días pensando y suspirando por él. Jamás habíamos siquiera hablado y nos veíamos una vez al año; había que ser idiota para desvivirse por alguien así. Pero él era el único motivo por el que las fiestas navideñas me seguían gustando. La primera vez que le había visto tenía sólo trece años. Ya en ese momento algo en él me llamó la atención, aunque no sabría decir qué era.

Era un chico de mi edad, quizás algo mayor, alto y con el pelo negro. Lo que más destacaba de él era que tenía las mejillas cubiertas de pecas. No sabía desde cuándo él y sus padres venían a la descomunal fiesta de navidad que celebraban los míos.

Aquel año no fue como los anteriores. Normalmente intentaba distraerme con cualquier cosa para no verle porque me sentía avergonzado de mí mismo, pero ahora había aceptado mis sentimientos y tenía ganas de que llegara. Estuve esperando en mi habitación, mirando por la ventana todos y cada uno de los coches que entraban. Vi a todos mis primos que, por supuesto, no se molestaron en subir a saludarme. Entre ellos estaba el idiota de Eren, y su hermana adoptiva, una chica guapísima de origen asiático con la que había que tener mucho cuidado. Me había gustado cuando éramos pequeños, pero sólo hacía falta ver cómo seguía a Eren a todos lados para darse cuenta de que ligar con ella era algo imposible.

Había pasado aproximadamente una hora desde que empezaron a llegar invitados cuando, por fin, distinguí a Marco bajando de un coche negro. En cuanto le vi mi corazón se aceleró y me levanté de golpe. Me miré en el espejo, me arreglé la camiseta roja de manga larga que me había puesto y, tras un hondo suspiro, bajé hasta la entrada de la casa. Yo vivía en el campo, en una casa bastante grande que se llenaba de gente aquellos días, y no había contado con que todos los familiares que aún no me había visto querrían saludarme en aquel momento. Apenas atisbé un trozo de la camisa celeste de Marco mientras pasaba por mi lado, pues tenía como a veinte mujeres rodeándome diciendo "qué grande estás" y tonterías parecidas. Cuando por fin conseguí librarme de ellas le había perdido de vista. Tardé un cuarto de hora en encontrarle, pues me crucé con Connie, el hijo pequeño de unos amigos de mi padres, que quería que jugara con él al fútbol. Le dije que no, obviamente, pero me costó hacer que dejara de seguirme.

Cuando le vi de nuevo estaba saliendo fuera por la puerta de atrás. Le seguí sin pensármelo dos veces. En aquella zona no habían más que árboles y más árboles, así que no entendía que podía estar haciendo allí. Por suerte, yo conocía aquel lugar como la palma de mi mano y no me costó esconderme detrás de algunos troncos y piedras grandes para que no me viera.

Marco no hizo nada en concreto, simplemente caminó por el bosquecillo pateando piedras y ramas caídas y pisando las hojas secas. Al cabo de un rato volvió a entrar en la casa, dejándome como un idiota detrás de unos arbustos. Tenía que acercarme a él y hablarle como fuera.

Decidí dar un paseo por mi casa y tal vez, sólo tal vez, seguir a Marco para ver qué hacía, con quién hablaba, etcétera. Me sentía un acosador, pero me daba igual; para una vez al año que le veía...

Le seguí y vi que se paraba a saludar a algunos de mis familiares. ¿Por qué a mí nunca me había saludado? Y eso que era mi casa, qué maleducado. Pero en fin, si yo tampoco le había hablado nunca.

—¡Marco! —escuché de pronto detrás mía, y la voz me produjo una mueca. Marco, a unos metros de donde yo estaba, se giró y, con una sonrisa en la boca, saludó con la mano al idiota de Eren. ¿Cómo es que ellos dos se conocían? Aquello era algo con lo que no había contado. Me sentí traicionado, aunque sé que no tenía motivos para ello, y con la resignación pintada en la cara me fui.

Mi madre me llamó al rato para que ayudara en la cocina y fui de mala gana. Nada más entrar, un montón de olores deliciosos me embriagaron, haciendo que se me pasara un poco mi tonto enfado. Mientras ayudaba a preparar canapés, se me ocurrió que podía intentar sentarme al lado de Marco a la hora de comer. Esa era una buena excusa para entablar conversación con él. Por eso cuando faltaba poco para comer y mi tía Hanji fue a avisar a todos para que fueran cogiendo sitio en la mesa, me escaqueé con ella y miré atentamente para saber dónde se sentaría Marco. Para marcar su sitio, dejó su chaqueta colgada del asiento. Cuando se hubo ido a quién sabe dónde, me acerqué y barajé mis posibilidades. A la derecha iba a sentarse Connie, e intentar negociar con él conllevaba tener que jugar al fútbol luego y no tenía ganas, y al otro lado... se me heló la sangre al ver la cabezota rubia de una niña de cuatro años.

Annie. Jamás en mi vida he conocido a una niña tan mala como ella. Es bruta, pesada y cabezota como ella sola. No sólo eso, le _gustaba_ hacer daño.

—Hola, Annie —dije poniendo mi mejor sonrisa. Me miró con sus enormes ojos azules— ¿Qué tal?

Por supuesto, no me respondió. Me fijé en que llevaba una muñeca medio descuartizada.

—Qué bonita es tu muñeca, ¿me dejas verla?

—No.

Suspiré, resignado. Por las buenas no iba a conseguir nada con ese demonio.

—Mira, el primo Jean necesita que le dejes sentarse aquí —murmuré.

—¿Por qué? —me cortó.

—Eso son cosas de mayores —me ruboricé un poco. ¿Quién me iba a decir a mí que acabaría en aquella situación?

—Yo soy mayor —la niña frunció el entrecejo. Era desesperante. Pensé que quizás alguno de los hermanos de la niña fuera capaz de convencerla. A pesar de que se parecían mucho físicamente, Armin y Christa no tenían nada que ver con su hermana pequeña. Él era un genio y ella un amor de niña. Estaba a punto de salir a buscarles cuando recordé una cosa.

—Si me dejas sentarme aquí después te pondré el juego de "pistolear" —así es como la dulce e inocente Annie llamaba al Call of Duty. Su rostro se iluminó ante la idea de poder disparar un arma, aunque fuera sólo un juego, y asintió con la cabeza. Cuánta maldad había en aquel cuerpecito tan pequeño.

La niña se levantó y fue a sentarse a otra parte y yo aproveché para guardarme el sitio que ella acababa de abandonar. Contento, esperé pacientemente hasta que llegó la hora de comer.

Al entrar al comedor con la última bandeja de comida, mis ojos se dirigieron automáticamente al asiento de Marco. Y ahí estaba él. Me puse nervioso, iba a estar más cerca de él que nunca. Dejé la bandeja en su lugar correspondiente y me dirigí a mi sitio.

—Hola —saludé tímidamente al sentarme a su lado. Él se giró, sorprendido, y me miró. Por primera vez le vi de cerca. Era guapísimo.

—Hola —respondió con una sonrisa. Me sentí especial. Le había visto sonreír muchas veces, pero nunca para mí—, soy Marco. Encantado.

Me tendió una mano y yo se la estreché.

—Vengo aquí desde hace unos años, pero nunca había tenido oportunidad de saludarte.

Cuando dijo aquello me puse rojo. Claro que no había tenido oportunidad, yo jamás había dejado que se acercara a mí.

—No es tu culpa, es que siempre tengo que estar a cargo de mis primos pequeños y eso me distrae mucho —me excusé. Obviamente era mentira.

Me miró con su sonrisa y asintió lentamente. Yo estaba que no cabía en mí de emoción. Por fin estaba a su lado, hablando con él, mirándole a los ojos. Entonces alguien corrió la silla que estaba justo enfrente de mí y me giré para ver quién era. Sentí que una enorme grieta partía en dos mi felicidad.

…

—¿Haf comido caballo últimamente? Porque difen que fomof lo que comemof y tal —me insultó Eren con la boca llena de galletitas saladas. Me sacaba de quicio.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cuántos gilipollas te has comido tú? —respondí con toda la chulería que pude. Al menos logré que se atragantara. Mikasa me miró con cara asesina mientras le tendía un vaso de agua a su hermano.

Marco nos miraba sin entender. Reía tanto sus bromas como las mías. Quizás pensaba que nos las decíamos con cariño o algo así. Lo único bueno era que mi nerviosismo por estar tan cerca de él había desaparecido casi por completo, eclipsado por el mal humor que Eren me provocaba.

Seguimos así todo el almuerzo hasta que mi primo dijo una cosa que hizo que me diera un vuelco el corazón:

—Eres malo hasta como anfitrión. Marco siempre me decía que pasabas de él. ¿Quién pasa de sus invitados?

Esa vez fui yo quien se atragantó. Antes de que terminara la frase yo ya estaba tosiendo como un poseído. Marco, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda para ayudarme a tragar.

—No es mi culpa —mentí cuando por fin pude hablar—, siempre me mandan a hacer tareas cuando hay invitados. Que tu seas un niño de mamá no significa que yo...

—No pasa nada —dijo Marco quitándole importancia al asunto con un movimiento de las manos. Me sentí mal. ¿Él sí se había fijado en mí después de todo? Fingí toser un par de veces más y después me levanté con la excusa de querer tomar un poco el aire.

Salí por la puerta trasera y el viento me golpeó en la cara. El cielo estaba totalmente despejado y el sol brillaba en lo alto, pero aún así hacía mucho frío. Me abracé a mí mismo con la intención de calentarme y suspiré al darme cuenta de que no servía de nada.

Era un idiota. Tal vez si hubiera aceptado antes que Marco me gustaba nos habríamos hecho amigos años atrás. Había sido culpa mía. Todo había sido culpa mía. Sólo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde, que no estuviera resentido conmigo por haber "pasado olímpicamente" de él. Volví a suspirar y me acomodé el pelo y la camisa. Así no iba a enamorar a nadie.

—¿Estás bien? —sonó la voz de Marco a mis espaldas. Di un respingo de la sorpresa.

—Sí, no es nada —nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos—. Oye, siento mucho no haber hablado contigo nunca antes.

—No pasa nada, en serio. Más vale tarde que nunca, ¿no?

Me giré y le miré a los ojos. Estaba sonriendo, cómo no. Sonreí también. Entonces tuve una idea y las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de que me diera cuenta.

—Para compensar, ¿qué te parecería subir a mi cuarto después de comer? Podríamos ver una película de miedo.

Me sonrojé, y habría jurado que Marco también. Aceptó. Volvimos al comedor y terminamos de comer. Eren siguió dando por culo, obviamente, pero pasé él. Tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar en ese momento. Esperé pacientemente a que Marco se terminara el postre y después nos levantamos de la mesa. Mientras caminábamos por la casa de camino a mi habitación me sentí muy feliz y extraño. Por fin iba a estar sólo con él. Aún no habíamos decidido qué película íbamos a ver, pero yo tenía algunas sugerencias.

Mi cuarto era una buhardilla a la que se subía por unas escaleras plegables. Marco pareció animado cuando se las mostré. Era un sitio bastante amplio, con el tejado ligeramente inclinado y una enorme ventana. Yo no era muy ordenado, pero aquel día mi cuarto estaba decente. Tenía algunos pósters en la pared de grupos musicales que me gustaban. Marco se dirigió inmediatamente a uno de mis favoritos.

—¿Te gustan? —preguntó señalándolo, cómo no, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Sí, son uno de mis grupos preferidos —respondí.

—Guay, a mí me encantan también —miró alrededor—. Me gusta tu habitación.

—Gracias —respondí halagado.

Procedí a buscar en internet una buena película de miedo mientras Marco se daba una vuelta por la estancia mirándolo todo con detenimiento. De vez en cuando le miraba de reojo. Era genial para mí verle allí, examinando mis estanterías de libros, cogiendo juguetes de cuando era pequeño, tocando mis cosas. Por algún motivo le sentí muy cercano en aquel momento.

Encontramos una película que ninguno de los dos habíamos visto. Tanto el título como la imagen de la portada eran aterradores. Al parecer trataba sobre una gente empeñada en bajar a un sótano que guardaba un gran secreto. Nos sentamos con el portátil en la cama, tan cerca que nuestros hombros se tocaban. Mi corazón latía rápido. Le di al play y en la pantalla empezaron a aparecer huellas sangrientas de manos pequeñas, como de niños. Aquello pintaba bien. Había bajado las persianas para que estuviera oscuro y esperaba que Marco tuviera miedo y se agarrara a mí como una chica asustada. Pero aquello era muy estúpido, él era un chico de dieciséis años igual que yo, no iba a asustarse de algo así.

—Es increíble —dijo cuando la película llevaba unos quince minutos— ¿Por qué baja ella sola? ¿Quién en su sano juicio bajaría ahí solo?

—Conozco a alguien que lo haría. Se llama Eren.

Marco rió. La película no daba tanto miedo como para estar abrazaditos, pero aún así me lo estaba pasando en grande con él. Su compañía era agradable.

Al cabo de un rato bostezó.

—¿Te aburres? —pregunté, alarmado. Me contestó con una sonrisa.

—Claro que no. Es sólo que ayer estuve jugando a un juego hasta las cuatro de la madrugada —se rascó la nuca, nervioso. Reí.

—Puedes dormirte si quieres, a mí no me importa.

—De eso nada —negó con la cabeza y señaló la pantalla del portátil—, tengo que saber qué le ocurre a la pequeña Kelly.

Al cabo de diez minutos sentí el peso de su cabeza sobre mi hombro. El pobre no había podido aguantar el sueño. Me puse rojo hasta las orejas y le miré de reojo, con cuidado al girar la cabeza para que no se despertara. Y allí estaba él, con los ojos plácidamente cerrados y la boca entreabierta. Sentía su respiración chocando contra mí, suave y cálida. De hecho, todo él parecía suave y cálido. Me daban ganas de abrazarle. Sin embargo, no lo hice; me daba demasiada vergüenza, ¿qué pasaría si se despertaba? Aunque sí me permití el lujo de acariciar un poco su pelo, con muchísimo cuidado, por supuesto.

Intenté dormirme, me parecía bonita la idea de dormirnos juntos, apoyados el uno en el otro. Pero no pude. El sentirle tan cerca me ponía nervioso, era imposible para mí conciliar el sueño en aquella situación. Además, a Marco se le resbalaba la cabeza y cada cierto tiempo tenía que volver a colocarla sobre mi hombro. Al cabo de un rato, tener el portátil en las piernas empezó a molestarme, así que con mucho cuidado lo cerré y lo dejé a un lado. Para aquel entonces Marco estaba profundísimamente dormido y no se despertó por el movimiento. De su boca salían a veces débiles ronquidos. Despacio, le moví hasta que quedó tumbado en condiciones. Después me tumbé a su lado y nos eché por encima una manta que estaba hecha una bola a los pies de la cama. Aquella postura era muchísimo más cómoda y suspiré, algo más relajado. Se estaba realmente bien ahí.

Me había acostado de cara a Marco, pero tuve que darme la vuelta porque no era capaz de dormirme así. Sin embargo, al girarme, Morfeo se apoderó de mí de inmediato.

…

Unos golpes en la trampilla por la que se subía a mi cuarto me despertaron de golpe. Abrí los ojos algo aturdido sin recordar ni dónde estaba ni qué día era. Mucho menos quién estaba a mi lado.

—¿Sí? —pregunté con voz de zombie.

—¿Marco está contigo? —era la voz de mi madre. Entonces lo recordé todo y titubeé.

—S-sí, aquí está. Lo siento, estábamos viendo una película y nos hemos quedado dormidos.

—No pasa nada, es sólo que no os veíamos por ninguna parte. ¡Nos habíais preocupado!

Escuché los pasos de mi madre al alejarse y suspiré. Entonces escuché una voz al lado mía.

—No puede ser. ¿En serio me he dormido?

Sonreí en la oscuridad.

—Nos hemos dormido los dos —le corregí.

—¿En serio? Pero tú has tenido que hacerlo todo, lo siento mucho de verdad.

—Bah, no ha sido molestia —me levanté y subí la persiana. Estaba empezando a atardecer, debían ser aproximadamente las siete de la tarde.

—¿Seguro?

—Seguro.

Por Dios, claro que no había sido ninguna molestia. Pero aquello no podía decírselo.

Quedamos en que terminaríamos de ver la película por la noche y que él dormiría en mi habitación. Al parecer solía dormir con sus padres en una de las habitaciones libres (no vivíamos en una mansión, pero era una casa grande en la que éramos sólo tres por lo que había mucho espacio). Bajamos a donde la fiesta aún seguía. No había pasado nada interesante desde que nos habíamos retirado. Picoteamos algo para merendar y después nos sentamos en el salón, en unas butacas enormes cerca de la chimenea. Estuvimos hablando de música, películas, juegos... en fin, de las cosas que hablarían dos adolescentes que acaban de conocerse. Y todo iba genial hasta que la cosa -y por _cosa _me refiero a Eren- llegó. Traía esa mirada de tonto que le caracteriza y, como no, Mikasa venía detrás de él.

Se sentaron en un sofá cerca de nosotros y comenzaron a hablar con Marco, ignorándome a mí como si no fuera más que un adorno de la casa. No me importaba, estaba mejor si no tenía que responder a las preguntas estúpidas de aquel mimado, pero no me gustaba que Marco hablara con él. No obstante, sabía que no tenía ningún derecho de decirle con quién hablar y con quién no, así que lo dejé estar. Mientras ellos seguían a lo suyo, me harté de comer galletas mantequilla. Me encantan.

Pero llegó un punto en el que Eren se puso demasiado idiota y decidí largarme un rato. Así que me levanté, le di unas palmadas amistosas a Marco en la espalda y le dije que vendría en unos minutos porque tenía que ir al servicio. En realidad fui a pasear a la arboleda que había detrás de mi casa.

Mientras caminaba sin rumbo fijo no dejaba de preguntarme si realmente conseguiría algo con él. Me gustaba y mucho, pero dudaba que yo pudiera llegar a gustarle a él. Seguramente ni siquiera le gustaban los chicos, pero en fin, a mí tampoco. Tal vez yo podía ser su excepción igual que él era la mía. Necesitaba hacer algo para comprobar si tenía posibilidades, ¿pero qué?

De pronto distinguí a un niño no muy lejos de mí, le reconocí al instante por su piel morena. Se llamaba Bertholdt y debía tener unos seis o siete años, aunque era alto para su edad. Aquel niño me caía bien, era el más civilizado de todos mis primos. Le llamé y me respondió con un gesto de la mano. Después vino corriendo hacia mí.

—Jean, ¿sabes dónde puedo encontrar muérdago? —preguntó con la cara iluminada.

—¿Para qué quieres muérdago?

Bertholdt se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza, comenzando a frotarse las manos nerviosamente.

—Quiero darle un besito a...

—¿A quién? —pregunté intrigado al ver que se detenía.

—A Annie.

Sentí un brote de ternura en el pecho. Bert siempre quería que la pequeña niña diabólica jugara con él, pero ella le ignoraba y le pegaba patadas. No pensé que le gustara a pesar de que eran primos. Seguro que si los padres del chico se enterasen le explicarían que no era _normal_ que te gustara alguien de tu familia, pero me conmovió la inocencia con que lo había dicho. Cuando eres pequeño no piensas si algo está "bien" o no. Si alguien te gusta, pues te gusta y ya. Admiré cómo se esforzaba en darle aunque fuera un beso a pesar de que las probabilidades de que no fuera correspondido eran altas.

—Sí que tiene que haber muérdago —le dije, poniendo una mano en su cabeza—. Ven, que te ayudo a buscarlo.

No tardamos mucho en dar con él. La planta parásito crecía en los olivos y por allí había unos cuantos. No estaba muy alto, por lo que pude cortar un buen ramillete sin problemas. Después robé un lacito rojo del árbol de navidad y lo usé para amarrarlo. Se lo dí a Bertholdt.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer ahora? —preguntó el niño.

Le expliqué mi minucioso plan y después los dos nos encaminamos en busca de Annie. La encontramos en una pequeña habitación, sola, jugando con unos juguetes que había encontrado. Bertholdt entró antes que yo y saludó a la niña. Esta le miró con cara asesina.

—¿Quieres jugar conmigo? —le preguntó, y la chica dijo que no. Pero ya habíamos contado con eso, no era problema. Entonces hice mi puesta en escena.

—Hola, Bert —dije mientras entraba con el ramillete de muérdago en una mano— ¿Sabes qué es ésto?

—¿Qué es eso, Jean?

He de decir que los dos sonábamos bastante sobreactuados, pero daba lo mismo.

—Es muérdago. ¿Sabes para qué sirve el muérdago?

—¿Para qué sirve el muérdago, Jean? —el chico lanzaba miradas rápidas a Annie.

—Pues verás, sirve para... —hice una pausa para sonar más interesante y que Annie me mirara. En efecto, lo hizo.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó, intrigada.

—Pues cuando un chico encuentra a una chica guapa, si encima de ellos hay muérdago —estiré la mano y puse el muérdago sobre sus cabezas— tienen que darse un besito.

—Ah... —murmuró la niña, sin entender todavía la situación en la que estaba.

—Bertholdt, ¿hay alguna chica guapa contigo ahora mismo?

El niño se puso muy rojo antes de contestar. Miró hacia abajo.

—Annie es una chica muy guapa.

La reacción del pequeño demonio fue totalmente inesperada: le miró con cara de incredulidad y se puso roja como un tomate. ¿Acaso a ella también le gustaba Bert? ¿Acaso esa pequeña sanguijuela tenía corazón?

—Entonces, ¿qué? —le pregunté— ¿Vas a darle un besito o no?

Negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

—Pero él dice que eres muy guapa...

Se giró vacilante hacia Bertholdt, tomó un brazo del chico con sus manitas y tiró de él hacia abajo. Entonces, contra todo pronóstico, apretó los labios haciendo una pequeña O con ellos y le estampó un beso en la mejilla. El chico se puso tan rojo como ella y sonrió desmesuradamente.

—¡Gracias! —exclamó.

Al ver aquella escenita me sentí como un héroe que hubiera logrado, con éxito, desactivar una bomba nuclear. De pronto una idea acudió a mi mente.

Le regalé el muérdago a Annie. Le expliqué cómo podía molestar a los demás con él y le dejé claro que _no quería que se acercase a mí_. La niña parecía encantada y no tardó en irse de allí con el ramillete, dejándome solo con un Bertholdt que juraba una y otra vez que no volvería a lavarse esa mejilla jamás.

Satisfecho con lo que había hecho y deseoso de que mi nuevo plan tuviera éxito, volví a donde estaba Marco. Eren y Mikasa ya no estaban ahí. Cuando me preguntó por qué había tardado tanto le dije que me había entretenido por estar jugando con mis primos pequeños.

Annie no tardó más de media hora en llegar a donde estábamos. Por lo que me contaron después había obligado a mis padres a besarse tres veces, y también a mis tías, Hanji y Petra. Al parecer estas dos, que eran amigas de toda la vida, se dieron un sonoro beso en la mejilla cada una sin parar de reír y obligaron a sus respectivos maridos a hacer lo mismo: Erwin consiguió darle un beso en la mejilla a Levi, tras un forcejeo, haciendo que el más bajo se indignara y le diese un empujón amistoso.

Pero ahora las víctimas de la niña éramos Marco y yo. Tal y como había planeado, Annie quería molestarme y había venido a mí con el muérdago a pesar de que le pedí que no lo hiciera. Me hice el sorprendido cuando se detuvo delante nuestra con el ramo en alto. Me fijé en que estaba bastante pocho, seguramente había golpeado algo -o a alguien- con él.

—¿Qué haces? —le pregunté.

—Tenéis que daros un besito —fue toda su respuesta. Miré a Marco, divertido, tomándomelo a broma, y me sorprendió ver que estaba poniéndose colorado. Sus ojos parecían clavados en las hojas con las que la niña nos apuntaba. Tampoco era para tanto, ¿no?

—¿Marco? —me miró.

—Tenéis que besaros, lo dice el murédago.

—Se dice muérdago, Annie.

—Dale un besito en la mejilla a mi primo Jean.

Era una orden. Marco seguía con la cara roja.

—Está bien —dijo de pronto. Se giró hacia mí y, tomándome por los hombros, depositó sus labios en mi mejilla. Los dejó ahí dos segundos que para mí fueron eternos. Entonces fui yo quien se sonrojó a más no poder. Lo había hecho de sopetón, sin preguntarme siquiera si me molestaba. Obviamente para mí no era problema, pero no me lo esperaba.

Cuando se separó de mí me miró con cara de culpabilidad.

—Bien —dijo Annie, y sin más se fue.

—Lo siento —murmuró Marco soltándome de los hombros y echándose a un lado. Agradecí que estuviéramos solos en la habitación. Se rascó la nuca, nervioso, y forzó una sonrisa.

—Tranquilo, no me molesta que lo hayas hecho.

Intenté sonar firme, pero la verdad es que me estaba derritiendo por dentro. No entiendo cómo no se me caía la baba o algo. Le quité importancia al asunto con un gesto.

—Cosas de Annie —dije.

Aunque costó un poco, al cabo de un rato estábamos hablando normalmente. Pero había una pregunta que no dejaba de asaltarme: ¿por qué Marco se había puesto tan nervioso por un simple beso en la mejilla? ¿Acaso yo también le gustaba? Sé que sonaba egoísta, pero ¿qué otra cosa podía pensar? ¿Que era alérgico a las mejillas de la gente? Pues iba a ser que no.

Durante la cena nos sentamos juntos, con Sasha enfrente. Sasha era la hija de Hanji. Era idéntica a su madre excepto por que no llevaba gafas y tenía una terrible obsesión con la comida. Marco y yo coincidimos en que verla engullir era todo un espectáculo. Apenas era unos años menor que yo, pero a veces se comportaba como si fuera una niña pequeña: intentó robarme un muslo de pollo cuatro veces. No paró de intentarlo hasta que me lo hube comido, y lo peor es que pensaba que no me iba a dar cuenta. Jamás me he reído tanto.

Cada vez que escuchaba las carcajadas de Marco a mi lado me sentía la persona más feliz del mundo tenía muchísimas ganas de besarle, no en la mejilla sino en los labios. Pero no tenía excusa para hacerlo, la astucia de Annie no llegaba tan lejos como para pedir besos en la boca. Al menos de momento.

Cuando terminamos de cenar, los anticuados de los adultos propusieron cantar villancicos todos juntos mientras Ymir, la hermana mayor de Marco, tocaba el piano. Estuvimos un rato siguiéndoles la corriente para que no se ofendieran por viejos, pero al cabo de tres cuartos de hora estábamos que no nos daba la garganta para más. Los únicos que seguían cantando a gritos eran mis tíos Levi y Erwin, que tal vez llevaban un par de copas de vino encima.

Decidimos salir a tomar un poco el aire, hacía demasiado calor ahí dentro. Salimos por la parte de atrás y nos sentamos en un escalón. Delante nuestra se extendía el bosquecillo, completamente oscuro.

—Estas fiestas siempre son divertidas —comentó Marco mirando hacia el cielo. Estaba plagado de estrellas— aunque este año me lo he pasado mucho mejor que los anteriores gracias a ti.

Le miré, sorprendido.

—Quiero decir, ha sido divertido lo de la película y tal.

—Ah, claro. Yo también lo he pasado mejor que otros años —respondí. Me quedé pensativo unos segundos, después se me ocurrió una cosa. Le dije a Marco que me esperase un momento y fui al cobertizo a por una linterna. Luego volví a su lado.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos a comprobar los efectos de esa película de miedo? —pregunté señalando al bosque. Marco vaciló un momento, pero después su rostro se cubrió con una sonrisa y aceptó.

No sé si se asustó o no durante el paseo, pero iba bastante pegado a mí. Yo no tuve oportunidad de asustarme, estaba demasiado ocupado intentando localizar un árbol en concreto. Iba alumbrando con la linterna las copas de los olivos hasta que di con el que estaba buscando.

—¿Qué te parece si nos quedamos aquí un ratito? Se está bien, ¿no crees?

Marco asintió y nos sentamos en una piedra bastante grande. Apagué la linterna. Podíamos oír los sonidos de la brisa al mover las hojas y el ruido de fondo de la fiesta que se tenían montada en mi casa. No hacía mucho frío, era agradable. Hablamos un rato sobre cosas sin importancia hasta que los temas de conversación empezaron a escasear. Al final creo que incluso llegamos a hablar acerca de la existencia de vida extraterrestre. El caso es que al final se hizo el silencio. No era incómodo, pero era mi oportunidad. Tomé aire y escogí con cuidado las palabras que diría a continuación.

—Menos mal que Annie no está aquí.

Marco me miro.

—¿Por qué?

Tras una breve pausa, encendí la linterna y apunté con ella hacia arriba. La luz iluminó una enorme mata de muérdago. En efecto, de ahí había arrancado lo que le di a Bertholdt. Apagué la linterna y el silencio volvió a reinar. Pero yo también había preparado otra frase.

—Marco.

—¿Sí?

—¿Puedo darte un beso como el que tú me diste antes? Para compensar.

Marco contestó al cabo de unos segundos con un sí en voz muy baja. El corazón me dio un vuelco. Lo que iba a hacer a continuación lo decidiría todo.

Con toda la delicadeza que pude, tomé el rostro de Marco entre mis manos y deposité un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios. Intenté que se notara todo el cariño con que lo estaba haciendo. Esperé un poco y, cuando hice ademán de separarme, él me retuvo. Giró un poco la cabeza, lo justo para hacer que sus labios y los míos se encontraran. Sentí como si una corriente eléctrica me recorriera todo el cuerpo. Percibí aquel blando contacto como si fuera lo más increíble del mundo.

Nos separamos. Busqué en la oscuridad la mano de Marco y la tomé. Casi de inmediato me devolvió el apretón. Mi corazón latía a una velocidad que hasta aquel día yo creía imposible.

—Oye, ¿quieres ir a mi habitación? —pregunté casi sin darme cuenta. Al instante me arrepentí de haberlo hecho, no quería parecer un pervertido.

—Sí.

Me levanté casi de inmediato y él se levantó conmigo. Caminamos a oscuras hacia la casa. No me hacía falta la linterna, conocía aquel sitio de memoria. Nadie pareció percatarse de nuestra presencia, así que al cabo de unos minutos ya estábamos subiendo a mi cuarto. Tapé la trampilla con una sábana para que si alguien subía no pudiera ver nada de lo que hacíamos. Me giré hacia él.

Marco me miraba fijamente, mordiéndose un labio en un gesto inconsciente. Me rodeó con los brazos y yo le rodeé a él. Nuestros labios se encontraron de nuevo, pero esta vez su lengua entró en mi boca, encontrándose con mi lengua en una danza lenta, vacilante. Le apreté con fuerza contra mí. ¿Cuánto tiempo había querido aquello? No podía creer que fuera cierto. El beso se fue intensificando. Hundí mis manos en el pelo de Marco mientras él me acariciaba la espalda. Poco a poco nos fuimos dirigiendo hacia la cama.

Me dejé caer de espaldas con Marco encima mía. Había metido las manos por debajo de mi camiseta y me estaba acariciando el torso. En aquella postura comprobé que él, al igual que yo, estaba duro. Me sentí feliz al saber que también lo estaba disfrutando. No tardamos en despojarnos de nuestras respectivas camisetas. El cuerpo de Marco era hermoso. Su piel era algo más morena que la mía y tenía algunas pecas dispersas. Quería besarlas todas.

Llenó mi torso de besos y yo llene el suyo. Besé su cuello y dejé que él besara el mío también. Y así seguimos, complaciéndonos mutuamente hasta quedar en ropa interior. Para entonces estábamos muy calientes y Marco simulaba embestidas contra mí. De vez en cuando me miraba, con sus ojos vidriosos por el deseo y las mejillas encendidas, no precisamente de vergüenza. Era lo más bonito que jamás había visto.

Sus manos entraron por debajo de mi calzoncillos, tocándome en zonas realmente sensibles, haciendo que me mordiera los labios para no gemir. Sentía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento. Pero entonces se detuvo y me miró a los ojos.

—No volveremos a vernos hasta las próximas navidades. ¿Quieres _hacerlo_ conmigo?

Me pilló por sorpresa, pero acepté sin dudarlo. Le toqué para que su miembro se lubricase con presemen. No sabía en qué momento se había decidido que yo sería el pasivo, pero no me importaba. Cuando ambos estuvimos listos, me tumbé boca abajo y Marco se puso encima mía. Besó mi espalda y comenzó a rozar mi entrada con los dedos, haciendo que me sintiera extraño pero bien. Usó su propia saliva para lubricar y lo siguiente que sentí fue su miembro, caliente y duro, abriéndose camino en mi interior. No dolía, pero tampoco era una sensación muy agradable que digamos. O al menos al principio.

Una vez me hube acostumbrado a su intrusión, comenzó a moverse dentro de mí. Primero no sentí nada, pero a las pocas embestidas sentí algo muy intenso y placentero. Marco había encontrado un punto dentro de mí que me hacía sentir mucho placer. Cada vez que llegaba ahí mi miembro daba un fuerte tirón, tanto que pensé que iba a correrme en cualquier momento si seguía así. Le escuchaba respirar agitadamente, notaba el calor de su aliento en mi nuca. A veces susurraba mi nombre y me abrazaba con más fuerza. Todo mi cuerpo ardía cuando hacía eso.

No duramos así ni media hora. Cuando Marco avisó de que iba a correrse le dije que lo hiciera dentro de mí. Entonces aumentó la intensidad de sus embestidas y al poco terminamos los dos, él en mi interior y yo sobre las sábanas sin haber tenido la necesidad de tocarme.

Cuando salió de mí volví a sentirme extraño, pero me abracé a él, aún respirando entrecortadamente, y fue como si todo lo demás se esfumara. Me acarició el pelo y me llenó la cara de besos. En aquel estado de relax, mi cerebro y mi lengua se soltaron y por fin pude pronunciar las palabras que llevaba todo el día queriendo decirle.

—Marco, me gustas desde hace años.

Algo en su mirada me hizo entender que para él había sido lo mismo.

—Te quiero —dijo, y me besó de nuevo.

…

Cuando volvimos a bajar era bastante tarde. La fiesta continuaba, pero los más pequeños ya se habían acostado. Eren seguía por ahí, pero con lo contento que estaba incluso me parecía buena gente. Si me hubiera dicho algo bonito en aquel momento le habría devuelto el piropo, aunque no lo hizo, por supuesto. Marco y yo nos sentamos en la sala de estar, donde casi no había nadie, y estuvimos hablando de nuestras cosas. A veces, cuando no nos veían, nos dábamos la mano. Reiner, otro de mis primos, que estaba estudiando en el extranjero, llamó por skype y estuvimos hablando con él. El pobre tuvo que aguantar la charla de casi todos los adultos de la fiesta respecto a "la responsabilidad de ser un hombre", pero cuando al fin se callaron estuve hablando un rato con él. Reiner y yo nos llevábamos muy bien.

Cuando nos fuimos a dormir, Marco y yo propusimos terminar de ver la película que habíamos empezado por la tarde, pero aquello no funcionó: posiblemente no nos veríamos más hasta las navidades siguientes, teníamos que aprovechar todo el tiempo posible ahora que sabíamos que lo de gustarnos era mutuo.

Contarlo todo sería demasiado largo y vergonzoso, así que diré que estuvimos _juntos_ toda la noche. Estaba convencido de que al día siguiente me iba a doler todo el cuerpo, pero merecía la pena hacer aquello. Cuando vinieron a despertarnos a la mañana siguiente apenas habíamos dormido un par de horas. Marco se abalanzó sobre mí y me abrazó diciendo que no quería irse. Era increíble la confianza que habíamos cogido en tan poco tiempo. Bueno, era increíble _todo_ lo que habíamos hechoen tan poco tiempo. Supongo que, al ser los dos chicos, un simple calentón podía hacernos llegar hasta el final.

Marco no se fue hasta media mañana. Nos dio tiempo a terminar de ver la dichosa película, que por cierto estaba bastante bien. Convencimos a nuestros respectivos padres de que me dejaran pasar unos días en su casa en verano. Cuando tuvo que irse me despedí de él en sitio apartado, donde nadie pudiera vernos. Le dije muchas cosas, y él me dijo muchas otras.

Han pasado tres meses desde aquello y Marco y yo nos hemos convertido en grandes amigos. Los fines de semana, como al día siguiente no hay que madrugar, nos quedamos jugando juegos online mientras hablamos por skype hasta tarde. Pocas veces hablamos de lo que pasó en navidad, pero los dos coincidimos en que queremos que ya llegue el verano.

**¡Feliz Navidad! **

**Reviews? :3**


End file.
